A Summer Love
by Twinkie-chan
Summary: It's a new year at domino high, odd hapenings and parings, Seto/Tea fic, I'm new, and i love to write, no Yaoi! yay!
1. First day back

Twinkie: this is my first shot at a serious Yu-Gi-Oh!(cardcaptor crossover) Fan Fiction, this is going to be a Romance/kind of humor fan fiction ( I say kind of humor, cause it has to be a little bit funny some times) in this story I'll try to make people act their personalities on the show( so that it might be like reading an episode...kind of)~advent~ "thinking" *special action* (action) :talking  
  
Chapee 1: First day back  
  
Yugi: (rings the door bell)  
  
It was the first day of school and Yugi went over to Tea's so they could walk there together  
  
Tea: (wakes up) *yawns* wha- (looks at her alarm clock) AH!(jumps out of bed) just a second! I'll be right there!  
  
Yugi: (sweat drops) "you mean to tell me she just woke up"  
  
Yami: "the first day and you're going to be late"  
  
Tea: (finally got dressed and was out the door)  
  
Yugi: what took you so long?( They started walking)  
  
Tea: my alarm clock broke down, can you believe it?  
  
Yugi: (look's at his watch) well, we're not going to be late(Joey and Tristan run up to them)  
  
Joey: hey, guys  
  
Tristan: you'll never guess who's in our class, again  
  
Yugi: I don't know, who?  
  
Tristan: Kaiba  
  
Joey: (shuders)  
  
Mai: (runs up to Tea) hey Tea, wait up  
  
Tea: (turns around) Mai? Wait a minute  
  
Mai: (waring the same uniform as Tea) I prefer Purple, but hey, I heard I'm in Tea's class Joey: since when do you come to our school?  
  
Mai: since this year  
  
When they all got to the class room they had time to spare so Joey challenged Mai to a game of duel monsters, wile the guys were watching Bakura came in and went over to talk  
  
Bakura: who's losing?  
  
Joey: (ignor's him) I put flaming swordsman  
  
Mai: and I'll destroy it with harpies lady, I win  
  
Joey: did she just do that?  
  
Yugi: yup  
  
Bakura: there must be some thing around here I can brake(walks off)  
  
Joey: was that Bakura's mellenium item talking?  
  
Tristan: no, Joey, that was santa clause(sarcastically)  
  
Joey: isn't it Tea's turn to get him out of trouble?  
  
Tea: it's always my turn to get Bakura out of trouble(mumbles) fine, but this is the last time(walks off)  
  
~outside~  
  
Bakura: (was chucking rocks at passing cars) haha! Take that!  
  
Tea: will you cut that out  
  
Bakura: alright  
  
Tea: what, really?  
  
Bakura: ha, as if(runs across the street with a following Tea)  
  
Tea: (sudenly a car zoomed passed, it would have hit her if she was still running...) Hey(turns around)  
  
Kaiba: (holding her arm back) you should really watch where you're going (lets go and walks away)  
  
Tea: (puzzled) .... Hey wait (runs after him) Kaiba: (stops and turns around) what now  
  
Tea: if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead right now, so I have to ask  
  
Kaiba: (looks at his watch) hurry up, gardener  
  
Tea: why'd you bother? I mean-  
  
Kaiba: you have a point, I should have just gone to class(bows) I wont bother again(walks off)  
  
Tea: " I knew it was to good to be true, I mean, Kaiba, nice?"  
  
Bakura: (runs back across the street) and I was hoping that car would flatten you oh well(Bakura comes back) oh hello, Tea  
  
Tea: (sweat drops)  
  
~later that day~  
  
Tea: (daydreaming in class) " I haven't noticed how cute Kaiba was- what! Ah no, Tea what are you thinking!" (Shakes her head)  
  
Yugi: Joey stop throwing spit balls  
  
Joey: zzzzzzz  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops)never mind, hey Tea  
  
Tea: yeah?  
  
Yugi: why do you keep shaking your head and getting weird looks?  
  
Tea: um, haha(sweatdrops) "um, ha I got it" it's just this work for history, it just doesn't sink in, haha  
  
Tristan: think Kaiba's having the same problem?  
  
Tea: (look's over at Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: ( had his cards out, he wasn't flipping through them like he usually did, he was just spacing out)  
  
Yugi: soooo... Any one want to come over to the game shop after school?  
  
Tristan: why notJoey: zzzzzzzzz Bakura: (takes his ruler and pokes Joey's head) what an idiot, you mean to tell me, he passed these classes?  
  
Joey: (starts snoring)  
  
Yugi: (slams his History book)  
  
Joey: *yawns* what? Mai's getting married to Yugi's grandpa( still sleeping)  
  
Yugi: he's hopeless  
  
Mai: ah, I can't believe he dreams stuff like that  
  
Tristan: you'd be surprised, hey Tea remember when, Tea?  
  
Tea: (daydreaming again) ....what? um yeah  
  
Tristan: do you even know what I said?  
  
Tea: .....  
  
~after school~  
  
Kaiba: (getting in his limo)  
  
Tea: (runs up to him) hey wait  
  
Kaiba: what-  
  
Tea: I forgot to say thanx, for saving me, so um- bye  
  
Kaiba: (confused) "what was that all about"  
  
Tea:( runs over to Yugi and Joey)  
  
Yugi: there is some thing weird going on with you two  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) weird? Oh, didn't you're grandpa get a new shipment of cards?  
  
Yugi: oh yeah, he did, that's practically why I wanted you guys to come  
  
Joey: "here it comes"  
  
Yugi: my grandpa, well he's getting old, and so, he needs help to unload all the heavy boxes... Tea: (any thing to change the subject) uh sure, why not, then one of you can explain the home work  
  
Joey: probably daydreaming about Kaiba, that's why you don't know today's home work  
  
Tea: (blushing) what!? No!  
  
Yugi: wow, I can't believe Joey was right  
  
Tea: that's cause he isn't, when has he ever been right?  
  
Yugi: (thinks for a second) you have a point there, Tea  
  
Tea: of course I-  
  
Yugi: but I mean, Kaiba, you like Kaiba?  
  
Joey: hahaha  
  
Tea: if one of you say a word to any one about this, I'll... I'll kill you with my bare hands!  
  
Yugi: you mean you were actually serious?  
  
Joey and Yugi look at each other then burst out laughing  
  
Tea: (fuming) I wouldn't talk, Joey likes Mai  
  
Joey: haha.... No I don't  
  
Yugi: Joey likes Mai? How did you know?  
  
Tea: it's kind of obvious, he's always staring at her, drooling  
  
Joey: so what're we eating for supper?  
  
Yugi: my grandpa's not going to be there, so we're going to have to make sandwiches or some thing  
  
all the way to the game shop, Tea and Joey were giving themselves dirty looks, but finally they got there  
  
Yugi: (unlocked the door and went in with Tea and Joey following) I'm going to unload the cards, in the back  
  
Joey: I'll help Tea: *sneezes*I think I'm catching a cold  
  
Yugi: why do you think Tea likes Kaiba?  
  
Joey: I don't know, she couldn't stand him before  
  
the rest of the time they put the cards away, they kept quiet cause Tea was in hearing range, when Tea was done her home work, she decided to leave, she knew Yugi and Joey were making a big deal out of every thing, so she said she had to help her mom with the laundry and left. When she got home she picked up the mail and went in  
  
Tea: (read the first letter, it was..... A love letter? she kept reading, and put her hand to her mouth)  
  
it appears she saw this messy hand writing before, obviously some one who hasn't written a letter in English before, it could only be one person...  
  
Tea: (gets the phone and dials a number) yeah Yugi, you'll never guess who sent me a letter  
  
Yugi: who?  
  
Tea: a secret admirer  
  
Yugi: who do you think it is?  
  
Tea: only two people can write this bad, Bakura and...  
  
Yugi: and... Wait a minute(smacks his head) Yami!  
  
Tea: ...  
  
Yugi: well, I'll tell him you know  
  
Tea: bye(hangs up) *shudders* I only like Yami as a friend(sticks it in the garbage)  
  
~next day~  
  
Yugi was sick for some reason so she went to school early, she was the first one in the class so she just sat down at her desk and took out her cards  
  
Kaiba: (came in)....( Quietly went and sat down)  
  
Tea: "man am I bored... Hey I got an idea, I'm going to regret this"(gets up and walks over) hey Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: (look's up)  
  
Tea: wanna duel?  
  
Kaiba: (surprised) are you trying to intimidate me?  
  
Tea: what scared I can beat you?  
  
Kaiba: no way, you're on(get's out his cards)  
  
Tea: (pulls up a chair to face his desk)  
  
they trade decks to shuffle then switch back again  
  
Kaiba: ( draws a card)  
  
Tea: I'll play petite angel in attack(puts a card down) and this face down  
  
Kaiba: (look's at his hand for a second then pulls out a card) I play battle ox in attack "I'll go easy on her, give her a fighting chance"  
  
Joey got there  
  
Joey: hey Tea (runs over to Tea) I heard about what you got in the mail  
  
Tea: (sweat drops, ignore's Joey) I play silver bow and arrow to power up petite angel by 500*sneezes*  
  
Kaiba: (draws) my turn " there's no way she's going to win" I play rude keiser in attack and this face down  
  
Bakura: (walks in) have you seen Yugi?  
  
Joey: (strugling not to laugh)  
  
Kaiba: (look's up at Joey) choking on a bone, mut?  
  
Joey: why you-  
  
Tea: I put fissure, destroys the weakest card on the field, that's you're battle ox, right?  
  
Kaiba: (dumbfounded)  
  
~bell rang~  
  
Tea: that wasn't long(put's her cards in her pocket) Kaiba: you're alright(shows her his hand) but I could have taken you out first turn( all three blue eyes white dragons were in his hand!)  
  
Tea: (swallows) why didn't you just put down all you're blue eyes?  
  
Kaiba: (crosses his arms) I decided to go easy on you  
  
Tea: (fuming) why...*sneezes*  
  
Kaiba: (thinks for a second)  
  
Teacher comes in,  
  
Mrs. Taylor: hello, I'm Mrs. Taylor, I will be you're new teacher this year(put's some books on her desks then smiles) so (put's her hands together) where shall we start?  
  
(Mrs. Taylor is from cardcaptors)  
  
later on that day, they got work assigned, after school Tea went over to Yugi's house to give him the home work he missed  
  
Yugi: oh, hey Tea  
  
Tea: *sneezes* why weren't you at school?  
  
Yugi: haha, never mind  
  
Tea: I brought a list of the homework, and you can borrow my book's until tomorrow  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) hey, you better hurry and get home, I heard there's going to be a storm  
  
Tea: (look's out the window) yeah, but there's not a cloud in sight  
  
~ Kaiba corp.~  
  
Kaiba: (typing some work on his laptop)...(look's out the window) "damn rain" (turn's off his laptop and heads for the door)  
  
when Seto got out side it was really poring and there wasn't a car in sight, since he left early his ride wasn't there, so he walked. The rain didn't bother him, nothing really did, he didn't notice how cold it was, and even though he was drenched from head to toe, he just kept walking and staring out into nothingness  
  
~mean wile~ Tea: ( was taking refuge from the rain in an alley) *shivering* " I should have listened to Yugi "  
  
Tea was freezing cold, and her house was still pretty far away, so she went in an alley, hoping that the rain would stop as fast as it started. As she looked out in the empty streets hoping to see some one go by it was hopeless, no one in their right mind would go out in this weather, then she turned around and sat against the wall in the dark...  
  
Twinkie: so, do you like this story? I like writing comedy, but some times it's just to much and it gets boring, so I decided to try some thing different, pweeese review, k? 


	2. What's a little cold?

Chapee 2: what's a little cold?  
  
Yugi: (hangs up) " Tea's not home, I hope she's okay"  
  
Yami: "maybe we should go after her?"  
  
Yugi: "I've got it" (picks up the phone)  
  
Yami: "who are you calling now?"  
  
Joey: (rubbing his eyes) yeah *yawns*  
  
Yugi: hey Joey  
  
Joey: Yug? what's up  
  
Yugi: can you go look for Tea? She left a wile ago and she's still not home  
  
Joey: (wakes up) wha-? Alright, see ya (hangs up)  
  
Tristan: (was watching tv) who was that?  
  
Joey: come on(put's on his jacket) Tea left Yugi's place and she still isn't home  
  
Tristan: think she got caught in the rain?  
  
They both look outside the window and almost on cue a big bolt of thunder light's up the sky and they rush out the door Tea was still sitting against the wall, the looked up at the building, it was old and the windows were broken and borded up...  
  
Tea: (get's up) "stupid Tea, why didn't you just stay at Yugi's" (walk's toward a door)  
  
she opened the door, and it almost fell off the hinges, she slowly walked inside, hoping she was alone, she looked around.  
  
a voice: who are you?  
  
A guy showed up behind a door followed be three others,  
  
Tea: AAAHHH! (she let out an ear piercing scream)  
  
Kaiba: what the...(stopped and looked around)  
  
sudenly another scream, Kaiba thought he heard that voice before, but he was now running towards were he heard them from, and didn't think again about who it might be  
  
Joey: stop for a second  
  
Tristan: what is it?  
  
Another scream was let out  
  
Tristan: holy shit! That's Tea!  
  
~Mean wile~  
  
Tea had kicked one of the guy's leg, that was all the distraction she needed, she made a dash up the stairs of the old building, but the steps were wooden, and she didn't know if or when they would give way  
  
Tea: ( had stepped on the last step to the second story, but it was rotted and broke, her whole leg went through) *winced* damn  
  
looks at her leg, it had a huge gash in it where the wood was settling in the flesh, it was bleeding a lot, theWorst part was that she was stuck, she wouldn't dare move, it just hurt her leg even more, and there was no way she would even budge without more splinters gathering on her leg, so she just stayed there, and kept quiet hoping the guys downstairs wouldn't come after her, or that some one might come after her knowing she wasn't home. Then she had an idea...  
  
Tea: "maybe some one's near the building, well what have I got to lose"  
  
Kaiba: (looked at the boarded brick building then heard a scream from inside) "that's gotta be where those screams are coming from" ( rushed inside)  
  
there was still two of the thugs downstairs, wile the other two started for the stair, but they all stopped when they say Seto come in  
  
the first guy: who in the hell are you?  
  
Kaiba: where is she?  
  
They all looked at one another, with evil grins  
  
Tea: (was still stuck, she could hear a fight downstairs, but couldn't see) " I wonder if some one came for me?"  
  
Joey: hey, there's some thing going on in there(points at the building)  
  
Tristan: *swallows* what if Tea's in there?  
  
Joey: then come on(they go inside and see some thing they never would have expected) Kaiba: (already done with two of the guys, had his arms wrapped tight around one's throat wile the last one ran away when he saw Tristan and Joey come in  
  
Kaiba: what are you doing here?( In his usual cold voice)  
  
the guy saw that Kaiba's grip loosened a little so he elbowed him in the ribs, Kaiba backed up in the wall and clutched his side, he kicked Seto down, but before the guy could step on him Tristan restrains him wile Joey run's upstair's to look for Tea  
  
Joey: holy @$#%!(slows down when he see's Tea's leg bleeding) what in the hell hapened?  
  
Tristan: (looked towards the stair case as the guy runs off) you alright?(reaches his hand to help Seto up)  
  
Kaiba: (manages to sit up straight, not a word)  
  
Tristan: (runs up to where he saw Joey disapear) whoa! Tea, are you alright?  
  
Joey: (was slowly taking pieces of the rotted wood so Tea could move freely) you okay?(helping Tea get up and out of the hole her leg was trapped in)  
  
Tea's vision was getting blurry, her cheeks were burning red and it didn't help that her leg was torn open, then she just dropped  
  
Tristan: (look's at Joey)  
  
Joey: we better get her home  
  
Tristan: what about Kaiba  
  
Joey: (slaps his forehead) aw man can't we just leave him here?  
  
Tristan: (think's for a second) Tea would probably kill us, if we did that... When Tea opened her eyes, she was sleeping on a bed, she had a white night gown and tubes hooking her up to a machine. She took the tubes off her face and got out of bed, she looked at her leg and sighed, she was hoping it was just a bad dream but she had five stitches right bellow her knee and the rest of her leg was wrapped in bandages, she saw Yugi sleeping on a chair on the other side of her bed and smiled.  
  
Tea: (heard yelling from the room across the hall) what-  
  
Yugi: (wakes up) oh hey Tea...(look's over to the door)  
  
Tea: (walks to the door of the room across the hall) "oh my god!"  
  
the nurse: get back in bed, you're ill  
  
Kaiba: what ever  
  
there were sliding windows in each room, almost big enough to be doors, and Kaiba had it open and was sitting on the edge looking bellow at all of the cars in the parking lot  
  
Tea: ( slowly walks in, not knowing if she should get any closer)  
  
the nurse: this is not what I meant when I told you to get some fresh air!  
  
It appears that Kaiba was typing on his laptop that some one brought in for him, the nurse told him that he couldn't stay on that thing all day and that he needed some fresh air, Kaiba had enough of her bickering, so he opened the window and threatened to jump  
  
Tea: Seto...  
  
Kaiba: (slightly turned around, but one of his ribs was broken, he winced at the pain) what do you want  
  
Tea: ( trying to look reassuring) get down from there(sounding a bit more harsh now) do you really want to kill yourself, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: (turns around and starts looking down again) I don't feel like hearing one of you're friendship speeches, Gardener, so if that's why you're here you're wasting you're time  
  
Yugi: (came in and was so shocked he stayed at the door and didn't move an inch)...  
  
Tea: come down from there, right now!  
  
Kaiba: (ignored her, closed his eyes)  
  
Tea: so this is what you want, then? Hu?( Really pissed) then jump!  
  
Kaiba: (opens his eyes and slowly turns around)  
  
Mokuba:( slowly walks in)Seto!  
  
Kaiba: " can't jump now, Mokuba's here"  
  
Mokuba: big brother! (Tugging on the sleeves of his coat) get down from there  
  
Kaiba: ( slowly turned around and got off)  
  
every one was shocked, they tried to get Kaiba down from that window all morning, then Mokuba just came in and begged his brother to come down... And he did, too  
  
Mokuba: (a tear formed in his eye) you weren't actually going to jump, were you, Seto?  
  
Kaiba: of course not, (thinks up some thing quick) just looking outside  
  
Mokuba: can you leave yet? The nurse: he's still not well enough to leave  
  
Mokuba: (stopped his brother) maybe yopu should stay a bit longer if you're still sick  
  
Tea: (went back to her room with Yugi following)  
  
Yugi: what was that all about...  
  
Tea: *sighs*who knows  
  
Yugi: do you really think he would have jumped?  
  
Tea: I don't think so...  
  
Next day was Saturday, no school, Tea was still at the hospital. she had no clue if Kaiba was still there or if he jumped out the window, That day Joey and Tristan visited her and Yugi left the night before, Tristan was all worried about Tea, but Joey said that he knew she'd be fine  
  
Joey: so, you think you'll be coming to school on Monday?  
  
Tea: probably  
  
Tristan: what's going on around here?  
  
Tea: um... Close the door first  
  
Joey: uh okay(closes the door)  
  
Tea: well yesterday, Kaiba almost jumped out the wind-  
  
Joey: what! We go and save his sorry ass and this is what happens, man that Kaiba has issues  
  
Tea: what do you mean(raises a brow at Joey)  
  
Tristan: first of all, we didn't save any body, second I don't think he would have needed our help-  
  
Tea: what are you talking about  
  
Joey: okay, hear me out, Thursday, we heard some thing going on in that old building  
  
Tea: ?  
  
Joey: we went in and found Kaiba beating the living shit out of a few guys, when he saw us, the guy he was beating up had a brass knuckle, punched Kaiba, broke a few ribs, wile I was up with you, Tristan scared the guy off  
  
Tristan: sunshine passed out, so we used his cell phone to call for help, we ended up calling Mokuba by accident and asked him for help  
  
Tea: so...you mean, Kaiba tried to... Save me?  
  
Joey: probably, why?  
  
Tea: no reason "guess Kaiba does have a heart, now I feel bad about yelling at him yesterday..."  
  
Later that day, the nurse said that Tea could go, cause she didn't have any thing broken, but she was still a bit sick.  
  
~Sunday~  
  
Tea's parents were out for a few weeks on a business trip, so Tea was all alone. That morning she made herself breakfast and ate in the living room wile she watched tv, he leg was still bandaged, but it didn't hurt as much as it did when it was still stuck in that board, she thought. Monday Tea's leg wasn't as bad, and was healing ore every day, she didn't axpect it, but Seto was at school that day, she noticed that he grabed his side every once in a wile, but she smiled at the thought that he tried to save her...  
  
Tristan: I hear there's a dance coming up, you going with any one?  
  
Joey: I think I'm going to ask Mai, what about you, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I don't think I'm going to ask any one  
  
Bakura: I might not go  
  
Joey: why?  
  
Bakura: I don't know  
  
Tea: (walked up to them) hey, guys... What are you talking about  
  
Joey: I forgot  
  
Tea: (ssweatdrops)  
  
Yugi: we're talking about the dance next Monday, you going Tea?  
  
Tea: I'm not sure, I don't really want to go  
  
Yami: "that's to bad"  
  
Yugi: (heard this) maybe you should go, why not?  
  
Tea: alright(gives a weak smile) I'll think about it  
  
Yami: "yes!"  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops)  
  
~later that day~  
  
Tea noticed Kaiba was in a bad mood... But then again he's always in a bad mood, so she decided to go and try to cheer him up any ways. It was lunch time and Kaiba was sitting alone in the class reading a book. Tea went up to him, she was sure he noticed she was there, but he kept reading.  
  
Tea: hey Seto  
  
Kaiba: (look's up) "what the hell did she just call me"  
  
Tea: ( noticed she made a big oops) so... Is that book any good?( Smiles)  
  
Kaiba: ( noticed his face warming up) " am I blushing?"  
  
Joey: (comes in) hey, Tea!  
  
Tea turns around, Joey whispered some thing to Tea, she just sweat dropped and followed Joey out of the room, Kaiba didn't hear any thing and decided to stay in the class.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Bakura had spray paint and was drawing on the wall of the school  
  
Joey: (whispering to Tea) I told him to cut it out, but he wont listen to me  
  
Tea: ( walks up to him but a voice stopped her)  
  
Twinkie: who do you think it's going to be? Please review, no flaming please, hope you liked it so far, cause this story's going to be long, he he (if you knew me, you'd be scared at my deffenition of long) 


	3. A sight for sore eyes

Chapee 3: a sight for sore eyes  
  
Joey: (turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him) AH!...... Serenity! Wha-  
  
Serenity: (gives Joey a tight hug) hi Joey!  
  
Tea and Bakura turn around  
  
Tea: is that?  
  
Serenity: hi, are you Joey's friends?  
  
Tea: um... Hi I'm Tea  
  
Serenity: (runs up to Bakura) who are you?( Smiles)  
  
Bakura: wouldn't you like to know(still spray painting the wall)  
  
Serenity: uh(looking at the wall and sweatdrops) yeah, that's why I asked  
  
Bakura: my name's Bakura  
  
Joey: you're not-(Tea covers his mouth)  
  
Tea: yeah that's him, haha  
  
Serenity: what does that say?  
  
Bakura: what's with all the questions!?  
  
Serenity: "he's so cute" nothing (blushes)  
  
Bakura: (stubornly) if you must know, it's Egyptian  
  
Serenity: really (interested)  
  
Joey: come on Serenity, I'll introduce you to Tristan and Yugi  
  
Serenity: ( still looking at what Bakura was writting)  
  
Joey: or you could just stay here and-  
  
Ms. Taylor: Bakura, what are you doing?(had a stern look)  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops) um... Ms. Taylor: oh well, their tarring down that part of the school next week, guess you must have heard of that(she smiles and walks off)  
  
Bakura: what the hell!? doesn't that teacher ever get pissed?  
  
Joey: no, but we should get out of here before another teacher catches Bakura and his spray paint, right... Tea? Tea was gone, she left before Ms. Taylor got there, and headed back for the class, when she got there, Seto was gone, she wondered where he could have went but then Serenity came in with Mai and Joey  
  
Serenity: hey Tea I was thinking if we could have a sleep over at Joey's apartment  
  
Tea: did you ask Joey?  
  
Joey: I don't really mind  
  
Tea: alright then...  
  
Serenity: okay, how about Wednesday night?  
  
Mai: why Wednesday?  
  
Serenity: Joey needs to catch up on his work, and I'm going to start coming to this school, so I need to fill out some stuff  
  
Tea: okay  
  
Serenity: is there some thing wrong with your leg? I noticed you were limping  
  
Tea: yeah, just some scrapes that's all  
  
The rest of the day Serenity went to the card shop wile every one else was at school, and some people were thinking about things other than their home work, like Joey was thinking about Serenity, Yugi and Mai were thinking about the dance, Tea was just staring off into space, Bakura (the normal one) was passing notes with Tristan, and Seto was just thinking about any thing that came to mind, like his company, his brother, Tea... After school, Joey went with Yugi to his house, so that he could pick up Serenity and go home  
  
Yugi: hey grandpa, I'm home!  
  
Serenity was in the back helping Yugi's grandpa unpack stacks of cards and other junk  
  
Serenity: whoa(almost drops a box when Yugi run's over and catches it)Thanks (sweatdrops)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) well I have to start cleaning up around here, I'll see you tomorrow  
  
Joey: see ya  
  
~that night~  
  
Tea: " I don't really want to go to that dance, but I wonder if Seto's going?"  
  
Tea was asking herself that question ever since she got home, she tried to sleep but she couldn't, so she just went on the computer and was playing solitaire, when she came in her house she tripped and fell over, and the unhealed wounds on her leg were throbbing with pain now that they were open again, but after a wile it went away, finally she went to bed and tried to sleep. When Tea woke up the next morning it was snowing, it wasn't bad but it was pretty cold, and she didn't have time to get a jacket yet, so she just went to school in her uniform. Yugi caught up with her and asked if she was cold, she didn't admit it, but she was  
  
Yugi: you know, Tea, you just got out of the hospital, you should put a jacket on  
  
Tea: I'm not cold(she said stubornly)  
  
when the got there, the doors were locked(how convenient)so they had to wait until a teacher or some one came to open the doors then Joey and Serenity got there  
  
Serenity: I hope it isn't like this every day  
  
Joey: (looking in the window) come on, we're freezing out here!  
  
Yugi: (sweat drops) you know there isn't any one in there right?  
  
Then a limo dropped off Seto, as he walked up to the school he knew what was going on, so he leaned against the wall of the school and looked over at Tea  
  
Kaiba: are you cold?  
  
Tea: not r-really  
  
Kaiba looked at her kind of amused and worried at the same time, then he took off the jacket to his school uniform, and covered Tea with it  
  
Tea: (blushing madly)uh... Thanks...  
  
Kaiba: (who is now only warring a white t-shirt) doesn't matter, I'm not cold any ways  
  
Joey looked in aw, Yugi just sweat drop, and Serenity instantly thought they were a couple  
  
Serenity: are you two going out?  
  
Kaiba: "what the hell?"  
  
Tea: ( looked over at Kaiba then at Serenity again) um...  
  
Joey: (anime fall)  
  
Yugi: not that I know of...  
  
Ms. Taylor: (runs up to the door and unlocks it) sorry I kept you waiting  
  
Tea: is it just me, or did it just get colder?  
  
Kaiba: ( still wasn't cold)  
  
Joey: I've drank coffee colder than this  
  
Serenity: you drink coffee?  
  
Kaiba: if coffee was any colder than this it would be rock solid  
  
Tea: just like his head  
  
Joey: who's side are you on!?(eyed her suspiciously)  
  
Kaiba was amused by Joey's yapping  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops)  
  
that day every one was cold, Tea still had Kaiba's jacket, she told him he could have it back, but he told her that if she was cold she could keep it, Tea talked to him a little during the day, he was being nice with her, and some times she'd find herself laughing cause Seto insulted Joey and the only thing keeping him back from fighting with Seto was Tristan restraining him( with the ocasional help of Yugi) the next day wasn't so cold and Tea had her own jacket so she gave Kaiba his back,( although she would have preferred to keep it) the day was long and boring but after school was Serenity's sleep over, when Tea got home, she packed her stuff and hurried over to Joey's apartment, when she got there, Mai was already there talking with Serenity  
  
Serenity: hi Tea  
  
Tea: so what are we going to do?( Dropped her bag on the couch and went over to where they were sitting)  
  
Mai: first we're going to watch some movies and dye our hair  
  
Tea: um...(sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity: and it took some doing but...(Mai rolled her eyes) I got Yami Bakura to come  
  
Tea: Yam- who told you about Bakura and his Yami?  
  
Serenity: he did, but he'll only be coming, around 6:00, cause Bakura has to do his home work  
  
Mai: and Joey invited Yugi and Tristan over, they should be here any minute  
  
Tea: in that case I'm getting changed now  
  
Serenity: why?  
  
Tea: so those perves don't try to spy on me  
  
Mai and Serenity looked at each other  
  
Mai: hmm... Maybe that isn't such a bad idea  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops) so any ways  
  
Serenity was interrupted by a knock on the door, she looked at Tea and Mai then got up and went and opened the door...  
  
Serenity: oh, Bakura! You're early  
  
Bakura: ( came in with his back pack) my aibou was driving me nuts with his damn home work  
  
Mai: then why did you stay in the first place?  
  
Bakura: cause he said I have to learn about this modern age, other wise, he threatened to send me to school *shudders*  
  
Joey: (came out of his room) WHAT THE @$#%'S HE DOING HERE!?  
  
Serenity: calm down, Joey, you said I could invite three friends  
  
Joey: were's the other one?(count's every one in the room)  
  
Mai: Tea's in the bathroom changing  
  
Joey: oh...I'm bored  
  
Mai: so?  
  
Bakura: (evil grin) so what do you ladies have in mind?  
  
Serenity: well we could play spin the bottle  
  
Bakura: (looking kind of worried) what's that?  
  
Mai: that's when every one sit's in a circle and spins a beer bottle, who ever it lands on they have to kiss them(smiled deviously)  
  
Bakura: *gulp*  
  
Tea came out of the bathroom, she was warring a red tank top with matching shorts, there was a knock at the door, Joey immediately ran to the door, there was Tristan and Yugi, with their bags, Joey greeted them and let them in  
  
Mai: so that's every one?  
  
Joey: I guess  
  
after about an hour, the guys were watching movies and the girls were in the other room having soda's and dying their hair  
  
Tea: shit, no! I'm not touching that stuff!(you can tell she's kind of jumpy from all the soda)  
  
Mai: alright, Tea, you don't have to.so, Serenity, what color are you going to dye your hair?  
  
Serenity: maybe... Ooh!(takes a box of hair dye from Mai's book bag and showed her)  
  
Mai: I'm just going to bleach my hair(sweat drops)  
  
After Mai and Serenity Dyed their hair( Mai's was just a bit brighter than usual and Serenity...(Sweatdrops) she dyed her hair tropical orange...(don't ask... Just... please, don't ask)Tea was on a sugar rush, you could kind of tell, cause she was twitching every so often  
  
Joey: um... Tea?  
  
Tea: what do you want (she said it kind of fast in a paranoid tone)  
  
Joey, Tristan and Bakura exchanged looks then burst out laughing  
  
Joey: (wiping his eyes with the back of his hand) haha, how many soda's did you have?  
  
Tea: um...( She counts on her fingers) just three, it's not my fault! I can't help it (still twitching)  
  
Mai: come on leave her alone  
  
three minutes later they were still laughing at Tea, cause she was twitching  
  
Yugi: Bakura! Are you done in there?(dancing around)  
  
Mai: (got an evil Idea) so, Joey got any beer?  
  
Yugi: (face turns red) shut up I gotta go!  
  
Joey: (runs over to the kitchen and turns on the tap) he he he  
  
Yugi: (ignoring Joey) Bakura, hurry up! I gotta take a piss!  
  
Joey: (rolling around on the floor laughing) hahahahahaha!  
  
Twinkie: this storie isn't supose to be really funny, but I'm eating ice cream right now, that's why this chapter might be a bit more plotless than the other ones, please, please, please review, pleeeaase!  
  
Yugi: you're pathetic  
  
Twinkie: look! Bakura just came out of the bathroom!  
  
Yugi: (turns around and smacks into the door)  
  
Every one: (sweat drops)  
  
Twinkie: alright, so you peeps are going to review? Oh and please give ideas for truth or dare questions... He he he 


	4. Will love blossom?

Chapee 4: will love blossom?  
  
Twinkie: alright, so I was a little hyper last chapter I was writing, sorry if it's to much humor for you, but I'll try to make it less funny from now on, cause even if you like the humor, this story's suppose to be romance more than Humor, so from now on, I'll try to keep it like that  
  
~fifteen minutes later~ Bakura: (comes out looking dizzy) what in the hell is this(holds up the listerine bottle)  
  
every one sweatdrops  
  
Bakura: (shakes his head, and snaps out of it) holy crap!  
  
Serenity: um... You're not supose to drink that stuff  
  
Mai: so, who's up for spin the bottle  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops)  
  
every one sits in a circle, Tea didn't want to play, but she did for the fun of it  
  
Mai: alright how about... Bakura goes first  
  
Joey: any one got a bottle?  
  
Bakura: (holds up the listerine bottle, drinks the rest of it and puts in on the floor)  
  
Joey: (sweatdrops)  
  
Tea: haven't you learned your lesson?  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Mai: alright now you spin it  
  
Bakura: um...( Spins the bottle)  
  
every one watches( and the guys watch in horror, hoping it doesn't land on them) finally it stops right between Mai and Tristan  
  
Bakura: so now what?  
  
Mai: I don't know  
  
Bakura: "he he, I knew this would work, now I don't have to kiss any one!"  
  
Yugi: hm... Wait a minute, Bakura! Are you using your mellenium ring?  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops) "aw crap"  
  
Mai: no magic! Even Yugi, take it off  
  
Bakura and Yugi stubornly took off their mellenium items then went and sat down again  
  
Tristan: so now who?  
  
Mai: how about Tea?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops) can I go later?  
  
Mai: (raises an eye brow) why? What's the difference?  
  
Tea: I just don't feal like spinning it now, he he.... (sweatdrops)  
  
Joey: I'll go then! ( Grabs the bottle)  
  
as Joey thought he was being brave, he remembered what game he was playing, and every one was looking at him like he was nuts, finally he put the bottle down and spun it, slowly it started to stop, slower and slower it went when finally it landed on... Serenity?  
  
Joey: (goes over and gives his sister a kiss on the cheek) like I haven't done this before  
  
Bakura: lucky bastard  
  
Joey: what's that?  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops) cause you kissed your sister, incase you haven't noticed no one else here has a siblingto kiss, and there's no way in hell that I'd kiss my aibou!  
  
Joey: right  
  
Bakura: what the hell's that suppose to mean?  
  
Joey: never mind, who's next?  
  
Yugi: I guess I will( picks up the bottle)  
  
some thing you never would have guessed hapened, it landed on...Mai  
  
Yugi: (blushes madly)  
  
Joey: ( trying not to show it, but he's really pissed off)  
  
Yugi slowly walked over to Mai and placed a short kiss on her cheek, then they looked at each other for a few minutes, and Yugi quickly went and sat down again  
  
Yugi: (blushing)so who's next?  
  
Serenity: I will  
  
she nervously took the bottle Yugi handed her and placed it slowly on the floor and spun it, as it slowed down, she covered her eyes, she didn't want to know if it landed on one of the other girls...  
  
Joey: HOLY !#@$  
  
Mai and Tea were laughing so hard, Serenity just had to see who it landed on... It landed on Bakura  
  
Bakura: (his face was completelly red) "aw CRAP"  
  
Serenity: oh...my...god....  
  
She did it quick, she leaned over closer to Bakura and kissed him, Bakura's face turned five different shades of red and Serenity gave him an uneasy smile  
  
Joey: hey! Mister bad ass is blushing!  
  
As every one turned to look at Bakura, Joey was right, and the worst part it really showed because of his white hair  
  
Serenity: few it's hot in here( she runs over and opens a window)  
  
Bakura: "what the hell was that all about?"  
  
Serenity: so any one want to play some thing else?  
  
Tea: "thank god"  
  
Mai: so what now?  
  
Joey: how about truth or dare?  
  
Bakura: (gulp)  
  
Tea: alright  
  
Yugi: so who goes first?  
  
Tristan: how about you, Mai?  
  
Mai: alright, I pick... JOEY!  
  
Joey: (jumps two feet off the ground)WHA!  
  
Mai: truth or dare?  
  
Joey: um... dare  
  
Mai: I dare you to... Hehehe... Hey Tea, come here  
  
Joey: uh oh  
  
after Tea and Mai left so they couldn't be heard...  
  
Tea: WHAT!  
  
Mai: come on Tea  
  
Tea: no and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you  
  
Mai: alright, then get the phone book  
  
a few minutes later, Mai was looking through the phone book for some ones number, since Tea didn't have it, it took her a wile but she was determined, and this would be the best dare ever  
  
Mai: hey Tea, I found it!  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops)  
  
Mai: how do you work this thing?  
  
Serenity: put it on speaker, here  
  
she took the phone from Mai and pressed a button  
  
Serenity: alright, who are you calling  
  
Mai: hehe, you'll see,  
  
after Mai called the number, and every one could hear, there was a voice that answered  
  
on the other line: hello, Kaiba corp.  
  
Mai: yes is your boss there?  
  
The secretary: just one moment  
  
every one stared in shock at Mai  
  
Joey: so what's this gotta do with the dare?  
  
~Mean wile~  
  
the secretary: sr. There's some one on the phone for you  
  
Kaiba: (look's up from his laptop) who is it?  
  
The secretary: I'm not sure  
  
Kaiba: (picks up the phone) hello?  
  
Mai: oh hey, Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: what do want  
  
Mai: Joey has some thing to tell you  
  
Kaiba: the mut? Hurry it up I have work to do!(presses a button on the phone)  
  
Joey: woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Kaiba: what the hell?( Get's an evil smirk on his face) do you know this phone calls being recorded?  
  
Joey: AW SHIT!  
  
Kaiba: hahahahaha! (hangs up) "I smell some serious blackmailing"  
  
Joey: ARG! He was recording it!!!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura: holy crap! I've never heard the bastard laugh like that before  
  
Serenity: I've never heard him laugh  
  
Joey: AW! MY LIFE IS RUINED!  
  
Tristan: look on the bright side, he wont black mail you for money  
  
Joey: thanks a lot!  
  
Tristan: don't mention it  
  
Joey: alright, um...Tea, truth or dare?  
  
Tea: um... " I know what he's up to! He's going to try to make me say I like Kaiba, I'm not picking truth" dare!  
  
Just as Tea said that Joey's smile washed away all her triumph  
  
Joey: I dare you to say...( He leaned over to Tea's ear to whisper some thing)  
  
Tea: (eyes wide open) ah, do I have to?  
  
Joey: yup  
  
Tea: aw... Fine, I think... Kaiba's hot!  
  
Every one accept for Bakura, Tristan, and Serenity were looking at her in shock, Bakura and Tristan where laughing it off, rolling around on the floor, wile Serenity just looked at her, and finally,  
  
Serenity: I knew it! You do like him, don't you?  
  
Tea: come on it was just a dare!  
  
Joey: sure  
  
Tea: (yanks on Joey's ear)  
  
Joey: 'beap' ow 'censored' @$#% that hurts!  
  
Tea: I pick... Serenity, truth or dare?  
  
Serenity: truth  
  
Tea: alright, who do YOU like, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: (face turned red) um, no one  
  
Tea: you have to tell the truth, Serenity(evil smirk)  
  
Serenity: (point's at Bakura)  
  
Mai: (sweatdrops) hahahahaha! I can't beleve it, some one actually likes Bakura!  
  
Joey: yeah, I know! hahahaha  
  
Bakura takes the plastic bottle and smacks Joey hard on the head with it, then mumbles some something in Egyptian  
  
Yugi: what was that?  
  
Bakura: never mind  
  
Serenity: I pick Mai, truth or-  
  
Mai: dare  
  
Serenity: okay( thinks for a sec ) I have no idea  
  
Bakura: hey I got one!(tells Serenity)  
  
Serenity: that's evil!(get's an innocent smile) alright  
  
after she left the room for a minute or two, she came back with a garbage bag  
  
Serenity: okay, Mai, you gotta ware this for 15 minutes!  
  
Mai: what! Aw, crap!  
  
Goes to the bathroom to change, when she came back, she had the garbage bag on, with holes for her head and arms, Bakura looked at Mai, eyes closed, over joyed at the sight that she was miserable  
  
Twinkie: bet you can't wait for the next chapee, hu? Well please revew, I am so sorry that I couldn't update it faster, it's just that I'm not aloud on the computer, so I only get to sneek on when my parents aren't here 


	5. The Kidnapping

Chapter 5: the kidnapping  
  
Twinkie: I said this story was going to be serious, I still don't know if I should let any one die.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Tea: (yawns) jeez I didn't sleep at all  
  
Tea was sitting at her desk, half asleep, Joey and Tristan were standing up. Tristan was still teasing Joey about the night before, saying that he couldn't believe Joey actually took the dare.  
  
Tristan: I bet the only reason you took the dare was to impress Mai  
  
Joey: (face was red) shut up!?  
  
Seto: pathetic dog  
  
They all turn to see Kaiba, he looked evil standing there with a twinkle in his eye, then he reached in his pocket and took out a tape  
  
Joey: HEY! GIVE IT HERE!  
  
Seto: let me think.. No  
  
Joey: give it here, Kaiba, or else-  
  
Seto: you know, I never got the chance to let Mokuba listen to this.  
  
Joey: give it-  
  
Tea: (stands up) okay that's enough!  
  
Ms. Taylor: hello class  
  
~later~  
  
Yugi: so, Tea are you going with any one?  
  
Tea: wh-what?  
  
Serenity: (thinking)  
  
Ryou: Bakura doesn't know how to dance  
  
Serenity: what? What makes you think I was going to ask him?  
  
Joey: cause you have a thing for that psycho, that's why  
  
Serenity: (blushing) what, no!  
  
Tea: sorry Yugi, I don't think I'm even going  
  
Yugi: that's okay, I don't think I'm going ether  
  
~after school~  
  
Bakura was at home, bored, as usual.then he got an idea.  
  
Bakura: (picks up the phone book) hmm.. Ishtar, Ishtar, what's that bastard's number again?  
  
Ryou: what are you mumbling?  
  
Bakura: none of you're damn business, Hikari, pass me the phone  
  
Ryou: (goes in the kitchen to get the phone) why do you want to call Malik?  
  
Bakura: how did you know-  
  
Ryou: (passes him the phone) Ishtar, Bastard?  
  
Bakura: how do you use this thing?  
  
Ryou: um. you're holding it upside down  
  
Bakura: I knew that  
  
~at the Ishtar residence~  
  
~phone rings~  
  
Yami Malik: get the phone!  
  
Malik: you get it!  
  
Yami Malik: No you get it  
  
Isis: some one get it!  
  
Bakura: is it suppose to be making those noises?  
  
Ryou: that's a dialing tone  
  
Bakura: oh.what in the name of Ra is a dialing tone?  
  
Isis: (picks up) hello?  
  
Bakura: is you're brother there?  
  
Isis: um.(looking at the one watching Tv, and the one observing the remote) you! The one on the couch, phone  
  
Malik: me?  
  
Isis: (smacks him on the head with the phone) yes you  
  
Malik: (grabs the phone) what the hell do you want? And who is this?  
  
Bakura: (hangs up)  
  
Ryou: all that work for a phone call and you don't even talk to him?  
  
Bakura: I don't feel like hearing him and his Yami fight over the phone  
  
Malik: (looking at the phone) what ever  
  
Yami Malik: who was it?  
  
Isis: your friend  
  
Malik: what friend?  
  
Yami Malik: yeah, he doesn't have any friends  
  
Malik: (smacks him on the head with his rod)  
  
Yami Malik: hey! Give that here! That's mine!?  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops)  
  
~The Kaiba mansion~  
  
Seto: Mokuba, I'm home  
  
~silence~  
  
Seto: Mokuba!  
  
~Tea's House~  
  
~phone rings~  
  
Tea: hello?  
  
Seto: It's me  
  
Tea: how'd you get my number?  
  
Seto: Mokuba's missing!  
  
Tea: what!? Are you sure?  
  
Seto: yes, I'm sure  
  
Tea: I'll call the others, we can check out all his friends' houses  
  
Twinkie: really sorry I haven't written any thing on this story, it's been months hasn't it. really sorry! So where do you think Mokuba is? 


	6. day 1?

Chapter 6: day 1  
  
Twinkie: I'm not sure if I should let any one die, should I? If so, give me ideas, oh and sorry about the last chapter, I made you people wait for months and I didn't even write a whole chapter, and even more it kind of sucked. oh well, this chapter's going to be longer, promises! FLUFF HATERS BEWARE! WARNING, THERE IS SMALL AMOUNT OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
It was 10:23 pm at the Kaiba mansion, when Tea got there, Seto was sitting in the living room  
  
Tea: Seto, did you find out where Mokuba was?  
  
Seto: yeah he was at a friend's house, I feel like an idiot  
  
Tea: (kind of smilling) you? An idiot? nah  
  
He smiled a bit wrapping his arms around Tea's waist  
  
Tea: did you just smile? (trying to sound more surprised than she actually was)  
  
Seto: yeah, I guess I did  
  
She took his face in her hands and moved closer, and closer until their lips touched.  
  
She leaned forward a bit and slowly moved her hands around his neck, her hands were cold on the back of his neck, it made him jolt a bit, this kind of amused her, then she stopped kissing him. Tea, pulled back her arms and started walking away  
  
Tea: who would have thought Seto Kaiba could kiss (playfull smile)  
  
~next day~  
  
Mokuba had gotten a ride from his friend's mom, got there early, he was going to get a ride to school but he forgot to bring clothes, so he went home  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Are you still sleeping?  
  
Mokuba climbed up the stairs, and up to his brother's room  
  
Mokuba: (knocking on his elder brother's room door) Seto are you still sleeping?  
  
Tea: (whispering) Seto wake up! (trying to shake him awake)  
  
Seto: what? (yawned)  
  
Mokuba: (smiled)"did I hear a girl in there?" oh Setoooo  
  
Seto: aw crap, he came home early (pulls his pants on) don't come in! I'm.. getting dressed!  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrops)"I bet he's not the only one"  
  
Tea: (pulling on her shirt)  
  
Mokuba: (opens the door) oh, hey there Tea  
  
Tea and Seto both blush madly  
  
Mokuba: who's making breakfast?  
  
Tea: um.I will (walks over to Mokuba) what do you want?  
  
Mokuba: I want some scrambled eggs, with lots of ketchup  
  
Tea: "that sounds disgusting" a-haha, sound's good  
  
Seto: (buttoning his shirt) yeah sure  
  
~a few minutes later~  
  
Tea was cooking eggs wile Seto was drinking some coffee and "reading the paper" actually he was glimpsing at Tea every so often  
  
Mokuba: so does this mean you and Tea are going out?  
  
Seto: (spits out coffee) *cough* what!?  
  
Mokuba: I asked if Tea was your girl friend  
  
Seto: um.(looked over at Tea questioningly)  
  
Tea: yeah(puts his plate down and ruffles his hair) I guess  
  
Mokuba: hehe, (puts a forkful of eggs in his mouth) "that's so cute"  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Bakura: (who had mastered how to use the phone was talking to Serenity)  
  
Serenity: so are you going to the dance?  
  
Bakura: what dance?  
  
Serenity: there's a dance Monday night at school  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrops) I don't know how to dance  
  
Serenity: well, you don't have to dance, you can just do what ever  
  
Bakura: (thinking) alright (evil smirk) I'll go  
  
Serenity: really?  
  
Bakura: as long as I don't have to dance, of course I'll go  
  
Ryou: you behave yourself  
  
Bakura: (mimicking) are you going?  
  
Ryou: not if you are  
  
Bakura: hehehe  
  
Ryou: but Yami's going  
  
Bakura: damn (smacks his fist on the table) not the pharaoh!  
  
Ryou: I'm not sure though, he wanted to go with Tea, and she's.. um...  
  
Bakura: spit it out, aibou  
  
Ryou: she doesn't like him so. there's no way she's going to go with him  
  
Bakura: oh well, so when is this dance any ways?  
  
Ryou: I'm not sure, it's ether tomorrow or the next day  
  
~mean wile~  
  
Tea was on the phone with her new boyfriend, Seto was sitting at a desk with one of those wheely chairs, and had his feet on the desk  
  
Tea: so are you going to that dance?  
  
Seto: ..I don't think so  
  
Tea: aw come on, have you ever even been to one?  
  
Seto: no, I just don't want to dance  
  
Tea: we don't have to dance, we can just talk with people  
  
Seto: um. no  
  
Tea: hm.. You know, Yami asked me to go  
  
Seto: (falls off his chair)  
  
Tea: "oops" are you there?  
  
Seto: alright, I'll go, are you happy?  
  
Tea: yup (^-^)  
  
~Next day at school~  
  
Seto, Tea, and Serenity were talking about the dance, well Seto wasn't interested in going, but if Yami went any were near Tea, he'd beat the living shit out of him.even if he couldn't, he'd sure as hell try..  
  
Serenity: so what are you waring?  
  
Tea: I don't know  
  
Serenity: I'm getting costume ideas from Isis  
  
Tea: ?? costumes???  
  
Serenity: hello(knocks Tea's head) Halloween?  
  
Seto: "aw @$#%"  
  
Tea: I don't know, what are you going to be waring, Seto?  
  
Seto: school uniform(smirks)  
  
Tea: oh come on, you have to be more imaginative than that  
  
Seto: (mumbles) says you  
  
Tea: (pirks up) what was that?  
  
Seto: what ever you say(sweatdrops)  
  
Tea: (smilling) that's what I thought  
  
Serenity: so you two are going out  
  
Tea and Seto: sweatdrops  
  
Bakura comes in and walks over to them, just to hear about Tea and Seto going out  
  
Bakura: and I thought you were a genius, going out with Gardner are we?  
  
Serenity: Bakura's going with me (smiles)  
  
Seto: and I thought you were a tomb rober(evil smirk)going out with Serenity are we?  
  
Bakura: (curls fists and glares at him)  
  
Serenity: (realizes she made a big oops)so Bakura what are you waring?  
  
Bakura: hu?  
  
Serenity: I swear(sweatdrops) all you guys are the same  
  
Tea: you have to ware a costume  
  
Bakura: I have to what!?  
  
Serenity: I'm going to get Isis's help, she makes good costumes  
  
Bakura: what are you going to be, a gypsy?  
  
Serenity: you'll see(smiles sweetly)  
  
Seto: that gives me an idea  
  
Tea: oh?  
  
Twinkie: well that was a surprise.. Wonder what Isis is going to make for Serenity? Please review!! Or else... I....I wont write as often! 


	7. Costumes

Chapter 7: costumes.  
  
After school Serenity was going to walk to the Ishtar residence and ask Isis for help with her costume.  
  
Tea: tell me what this brilliant idea is for your outfit  
  
Seto: nah, you can wait  
  
Bakura: there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm warring a costume! I have my dignity!  
  
Serenity: aw, but it'll be fun(looking at Bakura with her big blue puppy eyes)  
  
Bakura: don't look at me like that! (blushing a little) fine I'll ware a damn costume, are you happy now? (sweatdrops)  
  
Serenity: yay! (hugs him) we can go as a matching couple  
  
Every one (save Serenity) anime falls  
  
Tea: Hmm. I still don't know what I'm going to have on  
  
Bakura: maybe you could ware your ballet get-up (smirks evilly)  
  
Tea: you know, that's not such a bad idea, thanks Bakura  
  
Bakura: but I-(dumbfounded)  
  
The bell rang and they made it to their first classes for the day, Bakura, Seto and Tea went to their homeroom, and Serenity went to hers. When Tea and Seto got there, they went over to Yugi and Tristan. Bakura went to sit down and plot his evil plots.  
  
Tea: so Yugi, you going to that dance tomorrow?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, but I think Joey's going  
  
Tristan: yeah, he asked Mai  
  
Yugi: so are you going, Tea?  
  
Tea: yup(Joey arrived and walked over to them)  
  
Joey: you hear? The dance has a costume theme  
  
Yugi: oh? tell us Joey, what is it?  
  
Joey: apparently some dumb ass made a request for the theme and the school's using it  
  
Tristan: first, who's the dumb ass?  
  
Joey: hehe, you're not gonna like this..It's..Malik  
  
Every one turns pale, even Bakura who was sitting the other side of the room, had gotten up and walked up to them  
  
Bakura: you're @$#%ing kidding  
  
Tristan: what's the theme  
  
Bakura: it's kind of obvious, isn't it?  
  
Joey: ancient Egypt  
  
Tea: hey, Serenity had the right idea asking Isis for help with her costume  
  
Bakura: hm. you know, I don't think I hate this costume idea so much now.  
  
Tea: uh-oh..  
  
Yugi: hey, I think I got and idea for who I can ask to go with Yami  
  
Bakura: oh no you don't, he's not going  
  
Joey: why not?  
  
Bakura: cause that jack ass thinks he's my damn baby sitter  
  
Tristan: (whispers to Yugi) can you blame him?  
  
Bakura: (glares daggers at Tristan)  
  
Tristan: (sweatdrops)  
  
After school, Tea went over to Seto's so they could hire a taylor or something to make their outfits. Serenity went to see Isis, and Tristan had asked Miho to go with him since Bakura was going with Serenity. Speaking of Bakura, what was he up to?  
  
Serenity walked up to the doorstep of the Ishtar residence, she took a deep breath and wrang the doorbell. Sounds of yelling could be heard from inside  
  
Malik: you get it!  
  
Yami Malik: you get it!  
  
Malik: it's probably for you, so you answer the door!  
  
Yami Malik: who's that stupid that they'd want to talk to me?  
  
Malik: (thinks for a second) good question..  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops) I got it!  
  
As Isis answered the door, the two blonds poked their heads from behind the couch.  
  
Yami Malik: who is it?  
  
Isis: not for ether of you, now you can continue what ever it is you were doing  
  
As Isis let Serenity inside, she saw that Malik and his Yami were playing some kind of video game where they had to brutally and savagely kill the opponent, Yami Malik was winning.  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops)  
  
Isis: so, do you have any ideas?  
  
Serenity: well..  
  
~At Ryou and Bakura's~  
  
Ryou was cooking kraft dinner, and Bakura was upstairs digging around through his junk mess of scrolls and stuff.  
  
Ryou: what are you doing up there?  
  
Bakura: looking for some thing  
  
Ryou: you need any help?  
  
Bakura: not unless you can understand arabic  
  
Ryou: . I'm kind of busy cooking any ways.  
  
~Kaiba's Mansion~  
  
Seto already had his costume done, now Tea was still thinking of an idea for hers  
  
Mokuba walks in  
  
Mokuba: hey, Seto.. What's that you're warring?  
  
Seto: costume  
  
Mokuba: why?  
  
Tea: dance at school, it's an Egyptian theme  
  
Mokuba: (thinks for a second) hehe, I'll be right back  
  
As Mokuba ran out the room, he got out the phone book and looked up Joey's number, when he found it, he quickly dialed it  
  
Joey: yeah?  
  
Mokuba: hey Joey  
  
Joey: hey Mokuba, why'd you call?  
  
Mokuba: I heard from Tea there's a dance at your school, and I wanted to know if you had a costume yet?  
  
Joey: nope..why?  
  
Mokuba: well it's an Egyptian theme, right?  
  
Joey: yeah.  
  
Mokuba: don't worry I'll get you a costume  
  
Joey: um. thanks  
  
Mokuba: (hangs up and runs back over to the room that Tea and his brother were in) hey Seto can you get a costume for Joey?  
  
Seto: that depends what it is(smirks evilly)  
  
Mokuba: well.(smiling, Seto bends down so Mokuba can whisper to him)  
  
Seto: alright, we'll get a costume for Joey  
  
Serenity: are you sure the door's locked?  
  
Isis: don't worry, those two are too busy killing each other to bother break into a room  
  
Serenity: .alright  
  
Serenity pushed the curtains aside she blushed a bit as she came out of the small room  
  
Isis: turned out better than I thought, now all you need is a bit of jewelry  
  
Serenity: you don't have to  
  
Isis: nonsense, I have plenty to go around  
  
Isis left the room for a minute, Malik snuck at the door and whistled at Serenity teasingly and ran as Isis came back and was about to bash him over the head, after she entered the room, she closed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
Isis: here, hold your arms out  
  
Serenity did so as Isis snapped on a pair of small wristbands, apparently they were her's and so they weren't tight at all on Serenity. Then she slipped on a few bracelets on her arms, and gave her a tiara with small bangles of gold dangling off.  
  
Isis: here, you can put these on yourself (hands her earrings)  
  
Serenity went over to the floor mirror on the other side of the room and put them on  
  
Isis: there, that should do it  
  
Serenity: so (turns around) how do I look?  
  
Isis: you look pretty good, but you need a tan (teases)  
  
Serenity: thanks for your help  
  
Isis: it was nothing, I just ask for one thing in return  
  
Serenity: hu?  
  
Isis: I want to see the look on their faces when they see you  
  
Serenity: who  
  
Isis: the two who are brutally murdering each other on a video game  
  
Serenity: oh (sweatdrops) alright  
  
Serenity followed Isis to the living room where Malik and his Yami were.  
  
Isis: so what do you think?  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Isis: how does she look?  
  
Yami Malik: she needs a tan  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrops)  
  
Isis: other than that (rolls her eyes)  
  
Malik: she looks pretty good  
  
Yami Malik: yeah, too bad Bakura's going with her, right?  
  
Malik: (blushing) what! Like I want to go with her  
  
Yami Malik: I think you do  
  
Malik: (takes out his rod and smacks his yami on the head)  
  
Yami Malik: hey that's mine!  
  
Isis: well, I think they like it  
  
Serenity: yeah?  
  
Isis: well, unless you want to impersonate me the rest of the evening, let's get you changed.  
  
Ryou: (finally goes upstairs to investigate on what his Yami was doing) um. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Ryou: did you find what ever you were looking for?  
  
Bakura: yes  
  
Ryou: good, so is it?  
  
Bakura: a spell  
  
Ryou: to do??  
  
Bakura: you'll see (smirks)  
  
Twinkie: hehe, this can't be good, is Malik after Bakura's girl?  
  
Malik: I already said NO!  
  
Twinkie: suuurre  
  
Malik: (sweatdrops)  
  
Twinkie: please review! Ppllleeeaaaasseee! 


	8. The dance aproaches

Chapter 8: the dance aproches  
  
Serenity got herself changed and thanked Isis again before leaving, she felt really akward, cause when she was leaving she felt like she was being whatched…O.o  
  
Yami Malik: what are you looking at?  
  
Malik: uh- me?(closes the curtains) nothing, what makes you think I was looking at any one?  
  
Yami Malik: um… okay…(O.O)  
  
Isis: you like her don't you?  
  
Malik: (anime falls) WHAT!?  
  
Yami Malik: hahahaha! You like Joey's sister!  
  
Malik: no I don't!?  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops) "I better go some where safe before all hell brakes lose" (tip toes away)  
  
Tea: alright, I'm done  
  
Seto: about time  
  
Yes, tea had still been choosing what her costume was going to be, she finally decided on being some kind of servant girl, she had arm bands, a few pairs of ear rings, and a plain white dress.  
  
Mokuba: hey Seto when are you getting Joey's costume?  
  
Seto: oh yeah, that's right we still have the dog…  
  
Tea: what's he going to be?  
  
Seto: Anubis  
  
Tea: anubis? What's that?  
  
Mokuba: you know those people with heads of dogs?  
  
Tea: (-.-;)..........I should have known (sweatdrops)  
  
Mokuba: and it was all my idea  
  
Tea: oh god, Seto, you're setting a bad example for your brother  
  
Seto: a bad example?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrops)  
  
~back at Ryou's~  
  
Bakura had found some weird spell, he was reading it (in the closet) and Ryou was standing at the door of his room trying to make sence of what he was saying. He knew it would be a wile, cause his Yami was speaking a different language.  
  
~the game shop~  
  
Yugi and Joey were playing duel monsters, Tristan and Mai were watching and Serenity had just come inside to join them when Joey lost.  
  
Joey: aw shit!  
  
Serenity: hey guys (walks over to them)  
  
Mai: watch your mouth, Joey  
  
Joey: (scratching the back of his head) sorry  
  
Tristan: so, Yugi, you decided if your going to that dance?  
  
Yugi: sorry guys, but there's just no way I dressing up Yami style (sweatdropping)  
  
Yami: I heard that!  
  
Tristan: so Mai, what are you waring?  
  
Mai: I got something from the costume shop across Tea's house  
  
Joey: where is Tea?  
  
Serenity: heard she was with Kaiba  
  
Joey: ....aw damn, that reminds me, I told Mokuba he could get me a costume  
  
every one gawks at Joey  
  
Joey: (sweatdrops) yeah... I know  
  
Tristna: your a dead man Joey  
  
every one nods  
  
Joey: so, who are you going with Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Bakura  
  
Joey: I hope you mean the normal one  
  
Serenity: their both normal ^o^  
  
Joey: (O.O)  
  
Yugi: haha, any ways  
  
Yami: you like that psychotic tomb rober, don't you?  
  
Serenity: he's not psychtic (every one looks at her)  
  
Yugi: are we talking about the same Bakura here?  
  
Tristan: the one that set Joey's head on fire last year?  
  
Mai: the one who tried to kill Tea?  
  
Yami: the one that glued me to a chair and I was stuck there for two weeks?  
  
Grandpa: (suddenly comes by wile sweeping the floor) the one who caught Yugi on tape wile-  
  
Yugi: (hand over his grandpa's mouth) hehe  
  
every one looks at him suspitiously wile he sweatdrops  
  
Serenity: any ways....yes, it's the same one, okay so he's in need of a little counceling-  
  
Mai: yeah, a 'little'  
  
Serenity: (sighs)  
  
~that night at 10:00~  
  
Ryou had fallen asleep, Bakura had finally read over a spell to check if it was the same one as he was thinking about. It was. And it worked. so he had went and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Twinkie: you'll find out what it is later okies(^-^)  
  
Yami Malik was sleeping on the couch in a sitting position, Isis's head laying in her arms, on his lap... (O.o) Malik wasn't sleeping, he couldn't, so he went outside to tune up his motor cycle.  
  
at Joey's, he, Tristan and Yami were watching Tv, over at Mai's Serenity was sleeping over an they were 'discussing' who the cutest guys were  
  
Serenity: so what if Malik's cute, Bakura's h- I mean...um...  
  
Mai: oh my god! (trying to hold the laughter in) you were going to say hot, weren't you!?  
  
At Kaiba's, he and Tea were cuddling on the couch, Seto had fallen asleep and Tea was getting there, Mokuba was up sleeping in his room.  
  
Twinkie: any one I forgot to mention, their just sleeping, not doing anything intresting (not like that!)  
  
~sunday evening~  
  
Malik: so Isis you going to that dance?  
  
Isis: why?  
  
Yami Malik: cause he's desperate (smirking)  
  
Malik: I'm desprate?  
  
Yami Malik: probably  
  
Malik: I wasn't cuddling with my sister last night though  
  
Yami Malik: hey! (blushing) you watch it!  
  
Isis: (sweatdrops)  
  
Malik: so Yami ...(making kissy lips) you gonna go to the dance with my sis?  
  
Isis: hell-  
  
Yami Malik: damn straight I am  
  
Isis: WHAT!?  
  
Malik: (loss for words) well...um...jeez, I didn't think you'd say that  
  
Isis: how did I get dragged into this?  
  
Yami Malik: your the one who cuddled with me, so you're going to suffer the concequences!  
  
Isis: (O_O)...(sweatdrops)  
  
the rest of the day, every one got their outfits ready, yes even Isis and Yami Malik, Malik came up with the theme... so he had to go. Mokuba was also going (don't ask why) he probably wanted to see the look on Joey's face when he had to ware the costume. Yami wasn't going, and when Bakura heard this, was pretty damn happy, but then his mood dropped again when he heard Malik's yami was replacing him. Oh well, Yami was just as bad as him if not worse, so there's no way he'd try to stop Bakura if he felt like turning some people into socks,(don't ask) and stuff like that.  
  
~monday... uh-oh...~  
  
that day, mostly every one was talking about the dance, save half the yugioh gang (naturally)  
  
Serenity: so Ryou, what's Bakura waring?  
  
Ryou: I have no clue, he refused to tell, I'm thinking he'll be dressed like a tomb rober, but I don't exacly know how they dress, so I guess we'll see  
  
Serenity: hm...can't wait  
  
Malik: (streched his arms, yawning)  
  
Serenity: hey, Malik  
  
Malik: (noticed her there and blushed a bit) yeah? sup  
  
Serenity: who are you going with?  
  
Malik: not going  
  
Serenity: is your yami going?  
  
Malik: yeah, he's going with my sis  
  
Serenity: WHA- (mouth open) oh my god!  
  
Malik: hmph, you want some thing to gawk at?(smirking)  
  
Yami Malik: "don't you dare tell her!"  
  
Malik: "aw but you and Isis where so cute cuddling like that"  
  
Serenity: (could tell when Yugi, Ryou and Malik were talking mentally with their Yamis, she figured Yami Malik was trying to shut up his hikari) oh, there's Tea, see you later  
  
Twinkie: I think I'll end it there  
  
Malik: you suck at endings!  
  
Twinkie: shut up or I'll write a fanfic about you and pegasus-  
  
Malik: AH! PLEASE NO!  
  
Twinkie: hehehe....that's my new aproach for threatening  
  
Joey: ha, you can't threaten me, you like Kaiba too much to write some thing about us  
  
Twinkie: but I could write a fic on him and your sis  
  
Joey: (o_o)................  
  
Serenity: no! I wove Bakura way to much!  
  
Joey: (O_O)................!?!?  
  
Twinkie: (^-^) please review! 


End file.
